


Dying Wish

by avatarchai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Character Death, Choking, French Kissing, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, No Sex, Restraints, Sexy Times, Sloppy Makeouts, Tongue Piercings, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchai/pseuds/avatarchai
Summary: Baëkhyun is feeling nice and he offers you a last indulgence. You don't miss the chance.It's kinda freaky.Gender is not specified nor is it relevant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dying Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I have a v e r y specific Baëkhyun design, which I've linked in the first time "tongue" is mentioned.
> 
> You probably should check it out before reading~

"Is there anything you'd like to do before I kill you?"

"Lemme… Let me choke on your [tongue](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCuX92klO0W/?igshid=65y74gjwbr9u)."

He looks up from cleaning his hands and blinks at you, clearly amused. An almost cute giggle follows suit. 

" _Choke on my tongue?"_

You nod enthusiastically, but you're serious. _Dead serious._ Haha.

He still looks like he doesn't believe it.

"You're going to die and you ask for _that_? You could've gone for _anything._ You could've asked to go for a ride or a hit or even beg for your life and you _want to choke on my fucking tongue._ " At least it's not a question now, he's stating it.

"It's not like you'd let me go anyways…"

"Hm", he resumes his cleaning, "true, but it'd make more sense. Why do you want to do that?"

You wonder why indeed… Baëkhyun's tongue is out of this world, literally. It's at least the size of his face. The average male face size is around 24 centimeters. And it's oh so pink, and he has covered it with piercings, definitely more than twenty of them bloom on his flesh, and you'd love to feel and trace every single one with your mouth. Oh and it looks so soft, you want to find out if it really is.Ever since you saw it for the first time, some hours ago, you've been thinking about this. You can't help it, it's a once-in-a-lifetime golden chance. But of course you won't say it like that to his face.

"I… thought I'd exploit the opportunity of one of you _bastards_ willing to grant me something nice. And you're kinda hot."

He roars with laughter, a round, boisterous, pretty sound, _ha ha ha!_ , like his original does. You just made a _Fake_ laugh.

He puts the rag he's been using away. 

"Alright. I'll allow it."

You just made a Fake laugh _and_ agree to your request. Holy shit. Despite your better judgement you feel a surge of pride crawl up your spine, and you chase the feeling, which makes you sit straighter in your chair.

"Ok. Ok cool", you lick your lips, and again he laughs. 

"Eager are we?" 

"Yes! I mean, yes, I'm gonna die, might as well enjoy this."

"That's a… good attitude, I suppose", he's giving you his full attention now, hands on his hips. "How are we doing this?"

You just want him to stick his _long ass_ tongue as far as it goes down your throat and cut your air supply. So you tell him. He cocks an eyebrow but gives you a small smirk, and most importantly, approval. 

"I won't risk untying you, I hope you're ok with that. Even if you aren't I don't care, I'll keep you restrained."

You nod. Why is he being polite? You don't care, and won't admit it but the idea is making you feel hot. Being totally at the mercy of a sexy alien? _Come on._

You feel hotter when Baëkhyun comes to stand in between your legs, and as they can't open very wide because of the chair arms, it makes them squeeze his own a little tight, creating a thrilling tension. He grasps your jaw with his cool, long, _sick looking_ fingers, tilting your head upwards, the sharp edge of his nails pricking your skin softly.

 _Gods_ even if he's a monster he's hot.

"Do you want a kiss too?", he uses a mocking tone.

Your breath hitches. A kiss? Is he asking for consent? Is he serious? Do you want a kiss? You do. And you'd be stupid to say no. Or is the promise of death just bringing the bolder you out? Are you seriously getting horny on the fact that he's gonna kill you?

Who cares, now that he's mentioned it you really _really_ want to kiss him.

"... Well if you're offering, I won't refuse you."

He laughs through his nose. Bends down

"I have never done this before so I'll leave it to you", and presses his lips to yours.

His lips _holy shit._

They're cracked. Cold, and just a little under plush.

Oh but they feel good, and you show your appreciation by moving your own wet lips over them, getting familiar with them and at the same time making them slick. He stays still, taking time to understand what the fuck you're doing before replicating it. Then he starts moving.

He's slow, but good for something he hasn't done before, maybe he lied.

You're curious, and you definitely want to know more, so you add textures to the kiss to incite him.

You start by nibbling and sucking on the slight plushness, stretching his skin lightly, and letting it slap back in place. You switch to fill the rifts on his flesh with your eagerness and your spit, flapping the hides slowly.

And they feel like licking metal, he has that strange coppery, almost electric taste. You moan.

Damn.

Lowkey embarrassed, you open your eyes to gauge his reaction. He shows no negative emotion. He shows none, in fact.

No. Perhaps there's curiosity in his icy irises, when he notices you're staring at him wide eyed, because he lifts both of his eyebrows and rubs your jaw with little pressure, which you interpret as _gently_ , then looks down at your lips. It's very clear that it is a prompt. Maybe he _is_ feeling something. 

Whatever it was, it works, as it encourages you to kiss him again and turn your game up a notch. 

You push your tongue forward, getting another good taste of his steely lips, before entering his mouth. He opens it as you go, so you can reach your awaited trophy.

He offers zero resistance, and that makes you feel relieved, almost glad.

You get a little feel of the body of his tongue, touching for the first time the metal pieces that caught your attention so much. It kind of feels like a massage, so you run your tongue on them for a while, indulging in the gentle motion.

Then you retreat a little to circle around the tip where the very first piercings lay, feeling the metal ring at the very end and the small pellets following suit, feeling them individually, appreciating how they mix deliciously with the warmth of his tongue. It's nice _._

You start to twirl, wanting to feel everything about the newfound contrast of metal and tissue, and he accompanies you.

Both of your tongues circle around each other, making soft, wet noises inside his mouth, and he manages to curl and squeeze and tighten his around yours, like a boa. Oh.

_Oh._

You're suddenly disappointed that you didn't ask for him to shove it somewhere else.

But there's something about not having actual intercourse that makes it hotter and lewder. Perhaps you're a deviant.

And as such, you make yourself all the less coy and all the more eager, and you decide to begin a sucking motion, because you want to try coaxing him. It's then when it occurs to you to use your teeth to catch around the shackle on the tip, rolling and nibbling around it carefully, and pulling it softly but steadily, to bring him out.

He grunts, maybe it hurts him a little, but the slight arch of his brows tells you he doesn't mind.

Good.

You pull out, out, out. It almost feels never ending. You watch his face relax before you close your eyes to concentrate. When you've gotten around 15 centimeters away from his lips, and no longer feel his breath close to you, you release the hold of your incisors and stop to look.

Oh it's beautiful. Thick, coated in saliva, glistening and inviting. He wiggles it slowly, temptingly, and you're weak, reaching forward to lick a stripe from the tip to his lips, once again loving the wetness and the bumps of the metal.

You bite his upper lip with a mewl, he licks lazily at your chin.

"Show me more, please", your voice is breathy, pressed against his no longer cool flesh.

Baëkhyun complies. His eyebrows are now prominently arched and maybe there's a little dust on his cheeks around his second mouth, disguised as a scar across the middle of his face.

He makes sure you look at him as he opens his normal mouth _wide_ , almost erotically, and fucking _slithers_ the rest of his tongue out. It's almost like it _drips_ from his insides, you can see it pulsing and throbbing with his heartbeat. And just like that there's another 15cm out for you.

You whimper at the sight and try to rub your thighs together, which just serves to make the Faker feel your anticipation via the squeezing around his legs. He chuckles and caresses, or rather, scratches your cheek.

Ok. Here it is, it's huge and it's gonna happen. 

You crane your neck, your muscles tight and tense, eager to finally get that 30 centimeter _monster_ inside of you.

You're sure you look desperate when you try licking what you can reach, but you can't really do much more.

You will have to let him take control. You shudder at the thought. You can't wait anymore. You want him to destroy your throat, to strain your muscles and have his messed up way within your flesh.

He sees your excitement and moves his hand from your cheek to hold your jaw once more. He doesn't forget to caress it a little before he shifts and angles you, moving you.

You snuggle a little into him.

He lifts his brows.

Then, he _stiffens_ his tongue and _worms and wiggles his way inside._

_Oh, fuck._

He starts by prodding between your lips and incisors, making a full circuit. Slowly roaming first the upper row and then the lower, shoving between the two and purposefully scraping himself against the breach.

The piercings go _tip tip_.

Then he comes to prod again, and tries pushing slightly between the tiny gaps of your teeth and gums.

He's studying you so well, it's alien and invasive and you love it. 

Fake Hyun spends a minute or two like this, before he moves past the first barrier, and feels up the back of your front teeth, causing a shiver to run through you. Then, he's shifting swiftly, nimbly, to rub at your palate, your tongue and the rest of your denture. His motions are fluid and sticky like slime.

It feels like the filthy tickling of french kissing, but way better. First of all there's the massage of the perforations, and then, he has an unbelievable control and domain of his appendage. No one could've kissed you better, ever. No human could provide you of these sensations.

You couldn't even have imagined to do something like this, but here you are. And here he is, running himself tantalizingly between the gums at the back, pushing around your molars and inside of the holes from your wisdom teeth surgery. Fortunately they're closed now, so he doesn't get to the nerves, but _godfuck_ if you feel it intensely. 

He leaves your scars alone in favor of caressing your roof, his piercings bump you in literally every space available. 

He's just prodding and mapping your mouth, and you're already trembling, your eyes are closed and your breathing is heavy, absolutely concentrated in what you're feeling. You may be blissed out but he's watching you and studying the effects of his skills. Studying how your face changes and distorts slightly with every passing of his tongue on the back of your front teeth, how you clench your eyes shut and your eyelashes get squished between the lids when he licks at the soft tissue of your mouth. He thinks it's fair enough to say you're enjoying it. 

There's a lot of saliva gathering in your mouth right now, so you swallow while you still can, pushing him a little up you do so, feeling the taste of his alien spit, like some sort of acid, burning and stinging it's way down into your stomach, and it makes you even hotter. It pools inside you, heavy and stimulating.

There's definitely a weird chemical reaction going on in there. You drink it as if it could quench your thirst, this makes him chuckle. 

After you swallow, he advances some more, stopping his prodding, and you're about to whine when he reaches your uvula and _flicks_ it, like he'd do with an erogenous zone.

God _damn–._

It's s a fucking strange sensation, and as such you gag for the first time, eyes pricking with tears, obviously overwhelmed, obviously unaccustomed. 

But he just chuckles and does it again, gentler, slower, so you can understand and adjust.

That's actually nice of him.

Remembering to relax, you pay attention to the feeling of him rolling it slightly, flicking it with the shackle and basically treating it like a lollipop, and find it actually exciting. You never would've imagined you'd get your fucking uvula stimulated and that it'd feel _good. Fuck it feels good._

He rubs at your soft palate, just above it, and you spasm.

After some more of what he considers teasing, he goes further, slowly dragging his weight down into your pharynx. He steadily develops a method of sliding and pulling back slightly to circle around the area he just left, kind of like an elaborate thrusting, and it helps to relax your gag reflex.

It's mind blowing, even if your jaw starts straining.

Suddenly, he moves to sit in your lap, for a most comfortable position, causing a nice friction of his vinyl pants on your twill ones.

You moan lowly when his weight settles, squishing your thighs between the metal and his own, adding to the already stimulating situation. You feel the digging of the seat at the same time you feel the shape of his legs, and you _die_ to fill your palms up with his cushiony and firm flesh, to squish him and press him closer.

As if on cue, he pushes his chest into yours, _gods._ He's got you completely caged and surrounded, and as he does that, Fake Baekhyun makes a noise too, but even if you wouldn't risk calling it a moan, it's definitely a noise of pleasure. _Gods._

He pulls out from you slowly. Oh, he's definitely blushing now.

" _Fucking hell._ "

And he dives to kiss you. You gasp, it's unexpected, but _very_ welcomed.

You take the opportunity to rest your jaw and regain your breath, so you inhale and exhale directly into his mouth, your hot breaths clashing between you. It's desperate and the sexiest thing you've ever experienced.

You wish you were unbound so you could run your hands through his immaculate white hair, pull on his braids, claw at his back and push him even harder against you...

He gasps and breaks the kiss, looks you dead in the eyes as he holds your mandible tight to still you.

He analyzes you again: you're red, your lips are swollen and parted and your pupils are blown, wearing a slight confused expression. He can feel your quick breathing in his face and in the pressure your ribs make against his torso.

He finds it oddly endearing, he leans close to speak against your lips,

"I'm going all in. Open wide, ok?"

You clench. He probably felt that.

"Y-yes- _oh yes,_ _Baëk–_ "

You surge to kiss him with all your might, smearing saliva all across his abused tissue as you taste him and his metallicness one last time.

Moaning and mewling, you open your mouth for him, all for him.

Always for him.

He licks around every single spot again, repealing the prodding of your gums and the flicking of your uvula, the caressing of your palate and inner walls, the massaging of your tongue, the diving into your ghost wisdom teeth.

But even if he revisits every spot, he goes rather quickly, you can tell he's eager too.

Moving his tongue forward directly from his mouth to yours as he is, he feels like a snake, _raking and deadly._

And like this, he passes the spot where he stopped last time.

He pauses.

You breathe. 

Both of you lock gazes.

And he goes the final stretch down.

You let out a strange noise,of surprise and happiness, the _entirety_ of his tongue is now inside you.

Baëkhyun is filling your mouth and stretching your throat, piercings are massaging your tracheal muscles, spit is spilling out from the gaps between you, and his strong _thick_ thighs are pressing you into the seat.

_You're going insane._

Your fingers open and close madly, your legs flinch uncontrollably, eyes roll as your throat opens and closes around him, only feeling him, only tasting him.

Consciously gagging, consciously surrendering, you're finally, _finally_ , choking on him.

You spasm of pleasure and lack of oxygen, lightheaded as never in your life. He can feel your blood pumping and hitting in your neck and you can feel it in your entire head, a pleasant buzz.

You're losing focus, but he keeps worming and waving his way snugly between your muscles, dragging himself as you give your final gurgles and choked moans, rubbing your thighs together.

Fake Baekhyun looks like the most beautiful creature ever created, with cloudy eyes and pink cheeks while he sits on you, and chokes you to death with his _fucking_ _tongue_.

Oh this is heaven, this feels better than _orgasming oh lord–_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he stops feeling your pulse, he slithers back out.

He’s slow though. Taking his time, once again rubbing at your flesh, grinding his thighs slightly, unconsciously.

Ah, your inert body still feels nice, still is warm.

He lets himself enjoy it a little more before he returns his soaked tongue into its rightful cavity and stands up from you. Maybe he's a little shaky. 

Baëkhyun wipes your and his saliva from his philtrum to his chin, caressing the corners of his mouth while he looks at you. The expression in your face is one of pure bliss, pure ecstasy, you actually died blushing. Maybe you even came. 

He sniffs around. Yeah, you did.

"F–fucking weirdo…", he mutters to himself as he retreats, fixing his clothes and feeling more than confused by the whole affair.

But also, a little good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (*👁 ㅅ 👁*) well


End file.
